Too Passionate
by Blackfire 18
Summary: Victoria cannot withstand the allure of the piano after her uncle has shown her its magic. Of course, mother's have a sensitive ear to things their children should not be doing and Victoria is caught in the act of disobedience.


**Too Passionate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Bride or any of the characters there within (except Uncle Thomas, he's mine), it's property of Tim Burton…cry**

Victoria stood idly by on the stairwell, her eyes staring admiringly at the black and white instrument before her. She yearend to touch those keys and play something of beauty, but time and time again her mother had told her not to go near the instrument and, on fear of punishment, Victoria had always obeyed. But lately, she could not seem to take her eyes from it. Each time she would walk past it, she would feel a rush of nerves and her breath would be swept away to some distant place. She had concluded this to be because one of her uncles from her father's side had come to visit and he had played a spectacularly beautiful, enchanting piece just a fortnight past. And allowed her a moment she would always cherish for the times to come.

* * *

The small family of Everglot's had just sat down to tea when Finnis suggested that Thomas Everglot, his brother, play something on the instrument that shared the room with them. The Lady also gave her consent to this idea and a young Victoria smiled shyly over at her uncle, her own quiet manner of approval. Thomas took a light sip of his tea and replaced his cup and saucer on the table, nodding amiably toward his brother and sister-in-law, and then offering Victoria a playful wink. Victoria almost immediately dropped her gaze to her teacup, cheeks burning, as her uncle passed her to sit at the piano.

He played a few quick scales, which served to warm up, as well as perhaps showoff, before he slipped into a most magnificent piece by Ludwig Van Beethoven. Victoria recognized the song to be _Moonlight Sonata, _Beethoven's fourteenth Sonata. It was a melancholy song, but a beautiful one nonetheless. Victoria, whom was still thrilling in the tones even after the piece had finished, did not notice her uncle's knowing smile settle on her.

"Come Victoria, sit by me." Her Uncle Thomas had declared most cheerily as he patted the open space beside him on the piano bench. Victoria's eyes shot open, her cheeks suddenly marred with an irresistible pink and her sweet little heart skipped a beat, but a smile spread across her lips all the same. She stood quickly; nearly forgetting to rise with the practiced grace for a young lady of nine summers, but she just managed to make the stand elegant. She had taken not but two steps when an imperial hum came from the direction of her mother. The Lady Everglot cast her only child a reprimanding glare at daring to accept her brothers' by law invitation. Victoria stared stricken at her mother, like a fawn staring a snarling timber wolf in the face.

"Thomas, you know very well that _that_ sort of affair is very improper, especially for a young lady. To show any air of feverous or ardent behavior simply will not do. " The Lady sniffed imposingly.

"Oh come now Maudeline, it is not fair to have past frustrations taken out on your daughter because your own mother did not allow you to play. A little music could not hurt the child." Thomas replied brightly, sparing a subtle wink for Victoria. The Lord Everglot appeared pleased at the comment and the Lady's rather hopeless and priceless expression. The Lady looked as though Uncle Tom had smacked her right across the face, but did not utter a word as Victoria crossed the space to her uncle's side. Victoria could nearly feel the heat from her mother's gaze. She tried instead to replace the venomous heat with the appreciative warmth her uncle had just granted her.

She was at once exhilarated by the liberation, but also horrified by what her uncle had done. Her mother would surely be furious with her for not politely declining her uncle's invitation, as a proper lady would have done. Her father however, had graced her with a rare, satisfied smile. In any case, Victoria could barely manage to keep her excitement from bubbling over as she sat on the bench.

"Now watch closely dear, this is an arpeggio." He spoke softly to Victoria, as though it were only the two of them in the room. He played a chord of four keys in a beautiful harmony. She exhaled in awe, not realizing she had been holding her breath. "Go on, give it a try."

On her uncle's gentle encouragements, Victoria hesitantly pressed a hammer; the touch of the piano was cool. Emboldened, she pressed another key and another, until she had nearly played an identical chord to her uncle's. Thomas made an exclamation of joy.

"That was brilliant! Are you are sure you haven't played before? You have quite a knack for it. Practicing behind your mums back are we?" He said the last statement so only Victoria could hear, jokingly of course. Victoria shook her head excitedly. "No?" her uncle continued. "My, my, you have some real talent. Let's try this then."

And on the little lesson went until the Lord Everglot sensed his wife's distress which would soon become _his_ stress if he did not act on it.

"Ah, thank you Thomas, but that will do." The Lord began unsteadily, but Thomas spared him.

"Very well, Finnis, I shall retire for your ladies' sake. I would not wish to further upset my gracious hostess." Thomas nodded accordingly to the Lady Everglot, whom returned his thanks with a frown. Thomas, unabashed, returned to Victoria. "Do not stifle that natural ability of yours, my darling niece. Keep practicing, I know you will do well." He smiled warmly at her and departed then with Finnis leading the way to his rooms. Victoria smiled affectionately at her uncle's back and dared to glance at her mother, who fixed her with a glower that spoke volumes before trailing in the most ladylike of fashions after her husband and guest. Victoria later came to understand that her mother had been staring at her in jealousy.

* * *

Night and day she had though of the piece, the music striking up again and again in her mind. Oh how she longed to hear those strings compressed again in sweet melody.

Victoria looked to each corridor. Empty.

She glanced back up over her shoulder. There was no one on the stairs or the junction of corridors either.

With a deep breath (which proved difficult with the constricting whale bones of her corset), she moved down the stairs, all the more closer to the forbidden object that rested there.

Taking another precursory glance over the hall to ensure she was truly alone, Victoria tentatively brushed her fingers over the keys, receiving a reconciling shiver to seize her spine. Again she glanced over her shoulder, hesitantly smoothing her skirts beneath her as she sat before the piano. The black and white keys stretched before her, though not used often, kept polished so that they shone like the moon and stars in the sky at night.

A truly beautiful instrument.

She tentatively stretched out one hand and rested her finger tips lightly over the keys, sighing at their coolness, reveling in their marble-like construction. Her relaxed posture caused her hand to slip and her fingers struck a moderately loud cacophonic sound. Victoria gasped and reeled back as though bitten, which she might very well have been. She spun around—no one there.

Gasping slightly, once again, her breath hindered by her corset which her mother insisted on keeping ridiculously tight; the corset was of no use to ease her breath, nor her pounding heart. She half stood, she had already stayed too long; was abusing the luck she had thus far…but a tempting little voice in her head soothed her.

She had not been caught, the piano did not burst into flames or spontaneously shatter to pieces, she should stay a little longer—try another chord she had seen her uncle play.

Calmed by the voice, though still a little apprehensive, Victoria placed her fingers over the middle C and played a very soft arpeggio. It was the only true concept she could grasp while her uncle played at the speed of adagio. On she continued to experiment, notes falling together in a simple piece of music. She smiled softly to herself. What a truly miraculous instrument, if only she could play without fear.

Her merriments were not long warranted.

"What impropriety is this?"

Victoria leapt to her feet, the bench she had been occupying only a moment ago, squealed as it was shoved back and toppled over.

"Mother, I—"

But there was really nothing that could be said for the situation, and if her mother had been angry before, then she was furious now.

"How dare you disobey me, child." She stated imperiously.

Victoria fumbled clumsily to right the bench, nearly dropping it again until it stood back in its right place, like it had never been touched.

"Have I not told you, time and time again, to never come near the piano?" The Lady approached in a slow, dangerous pace; cocking her head slightly to one side like a great bird of prey, waiting for her daughters excuse for such a criminal felony.

"Please mother, I-I could not resist, especially after Uncle Thomas—"

"And what a disgrace that was!" the elder woman interjected, waving an aloof arm of disapproval. "A pianist of his caliber should not have allowed a young lady near his instrument of music. It was only a kind and perhaps foolish gesture he allowed you to sit by him and share his seat. He should know better."

Victoria dropped her gaze and bit her lower lip.

"Forgive me, mother."

"Why should I?" she snapped pompously, "I let that fortnight's past felony go without reprove, but this is a deliberate disregard to my word! You should be punished for such impertinent behavior."

"I am sorry, mother." Victoria murmured, daring not to look up at her mother. The Lady sniffed, staring at her daughter for a horribly long moment. The girl did not dare look up at her mother, even as the Lady's gaze turned to the piano and she stretched a slender, authoritative arm over the piano, her fingertips lightly brushing the keys.

"This is a family heirloom and must be kept in kempt condition. It is not to be dawdled on foolishly. You uncle is skilled in his art and thereby has a prominent position in which to play this instrument. But you, however, are by no means whatsoever to play." And it was here that the Lady Everglot's voice changed; it became softer, more melancholy. Victoria's eyes widened slightly at her mother's tone, but still she did not look up. "Music is simply too passionate; it is improper for a young lady. It could steal your breath away and have you think of improper things. Things of romance, of adoration."

"…But mother," Victoria implored shyly, casting a furtive glance up at her mother, "he can't have become a skilled pianist without practicing first."

"Hold you tongue!" the Lady snapped, infuriated by such a show of insubordination, the softness to her had all but vanished. "I have had enough of your cheek for one night. Go to your room!"

Victoria dared not to enrage her mother further. She politely bowed her head to the Lady, giving the most graceful of curtsies, and retreated back up the stairwell where she had been only a short time ago.

Halfway up the flight of stairs, Victoria snuck a glance back down to the musical instrument, for surely this would be her last chance to ever look at it rightly ever again. She was shocked to see her mother gently stroke the keys with one hand, reciting a song in her mind as her fingers played the ghost of a song.

"Too passionate indeed." Her mother murmured.

* * *

**A/N: I got a little tripped up on the Uncle Tom bit, and that's probably what dealt the biggest blow to my procrastination on finishing this story. Still, I am rather pleased by how it turned out!**

**I thought Maudeline Everglot was a funny character in the movie and this is my shot at portraying her (however minimal this really is…), sometimes all it takes is a one-liner to get me into writing a backdrop story for it: "Mother never lets me near the piano; too passionate, she says". That was all it took. It is sort of humorous in the face that I didn't much like Victoria at first—but she grew on me. Her character struck me as a deer: timid and "doe" eyed, but she actually is pretty fierce in her determination if you ask me. She didn't drop Victor when he had disappeared and she didn't give up on him, relinquishing her dignity to running around outside in a storm to find the callous preacher and then how she snapped at Lord Barkis at the reception! Sweet!**

**To any future questions—I would like to think that the piano might have once graced a tea room, then was moved because of an incident like this, to the main hall (like in the movie).**

**And I hope I didn't make it look like Uncle Thomas was hitting on Victoria, he just adores his niece is all! **

**Anywho, I hope everyone who read enjoyed this one and will review!**

**Blackfire 18**


End file.
